Back in Love and Back in Pink
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: A story about Tommy and Kimberly, the original power ranger couple! Th couple come into contact again after years apart and they realise that they're feelings for each other never ended... Will they become a couple again? Will Kimberly become a ranger again? Will Tommy be able to deal with Kim's secret? Set with Dino Rangers in 2004
1. Angel Grove

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 1 / Angel Grove

Tommy's POV

The bell rung signiling the end of the school day and the students fled the classrooom as fast as they could but Kira, Trent, Ethan and Connor stayed behind as they normally do. They waited for everyone to leave the classroom then came over to my desk "Dr O. Are you still getting them strange readings from Angel Grove?" Ethan asked.

For the past couple of days I have been getting monster signals from Angel Grove but there had been no sightings of any monsters or anything "Yeah. I was thinking of going down to Angel Grove this weekend actually if you wanted to join me" I told them.

"Yes! I would love to see where you became a ranger. Do any of the old rangers still live around there?" Connor asked.

"I don't know to be honest with you, I don't know if they moved back after college or something I haven't kept in touch with everyone" I stated. Ethan and Connor looked so happy to be going there "I'll write up some consent forms for you to give to your parents tomorrow. I'll say it's a weekend away to a dinosaur exhibit or something, even though your power rangers you still need your parents permission to go away for the weekend" I told them and they rolled their eyes "We'll leave Friday after school, meet at my place about half four-ish OK?" we all agreed on the time and we left the classroom.

It was strange to think that even though these four teenagers risk their lives on a near day to day basis to save the world but they need to ask their parents permission if they can go away for the weekend. It makes you realise just how young they really are, maybe they are too young for all of this? I remember thinking that when I was the white ranger I was too young for all of this not that I regret being a ranger I have meet some of the most amazing people and I have helped people and I would do it all over again if I could but maybe it's too much too young.

POWERRANGERSPOWERRANGERSPOWERRANGERSPOWERRANGERSPO WERRANGERSPOWERRANGERSPOWERRANGERSPOWERRANGERSPOWE RRANGERSPOWERRANGERS

Friday came around quickly and the four teenagers came to my house with all their bags ready and waiting to go. As Connor's car was only small and you couldn't fit everyone in and everyone's luggage I was going to take Kira and Trent with me and their luggage along with mine and Ethan was going to go with Connor and their luggage. I checked over Connor's car before we left as he has a bad habit of breaking down or running out of gas. The next gas station isn't for a while so I made sure both cars were OK and made sure they had all been to the toilet and got everything they need it was going to be a long 4 hour drive and by the time we actually left my house it was 7:30pm.

We finally got there at 11:45pm and checked into our hotel, I had a room for myself, a room for Connor and Ethan to share and against my better judgment I had a room for Kira and Trent to share and the worst thing about the room set up was that I was in the middle of both rooms and the walls were thin. I could hear Connor and Ethan arguing over who got which bed and I could hear Kira giggling and laughing loudly (I don't want to know what they are doing).

My phone rang put loud, I looked at the caller ID and seen Hayley's name flash up "Hey Hayley, everything OK at home?" I asked worriedly thinking their might be an attack there and I don't have anyone there for protection.

"Yeah everything here is fine, but there are some Tyrannadrones in Angel Grove Park, they're attacking a girl you need to get there now" I hung up my phone and grabbed the other before making our way over to the park.

It didn't take long to find the Tyrannadrones and the girl they were attacking. She was doing well fighting them she was holding her own well there but I didn't want her to fight them so I looked at the team and they knew what it was "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready" they all replied.

"Dino thunder power up, ha" we morphed.

"White ranger, dino power" Trent said and morphed.

We went over to the fight and strarted fighting off the Tyrannadrones I grabbed the girl and put her behind me and fought them off.

When the Tyrannadrones left I turned and looked at the girl and was shocked, I took my helmet off so she could see me "Tommy?" she questioned in shock and smiled at me.

"Hey Kim" I whispered. she threw her arms around me and we hugged, I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her as tight to me as possible. When we came out of the hug I looked at the team who had powered down and were looking at me in shock "Guys this is Kimberly, she's an old friend of mine and the original pink power ranger" I informed them and they looked shocked.

Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira went back to the hotel and me and Kim decided to walk around the park and have a catch up.

"So I'm only an old friend huh?" Kim asked teasingly.

"You know your much more then that, you've always been more then that and you always will be" she smiled softly at me and grabbed my hand.

"I can't believe your still a power ranger, you better be careful you might tdo a hip at your age" she said and laughed "Are you trying to get through every colour before you die or something?" she asked.

"I'm fitter now then I was back then... no matter where I go power rangers follow" I stated.

We sat down on a bench and things were awkward for a while "Tommy I just want to say how sorry I am for the way I left things with us. I thought Eric was the one for me and well... a couple of years later I found out he wasn't the person I thought he was. I really just want to apologise and I hope that maybe one day you can forgive me for what happened. I also just want you to know that it was always you that I thought about, I missed you, I even called Eric a couple times" she laughed a little but then I seen a tear fall from her eye, I wiped the tear away with the pad of my thumb.

She looked at me and I looked at her and our eyes met and a spark went through me like it did when we were 17 years old and it was then that I realised how much I loved her and that I never stopped loving her "Kim there's nothing to forgive. You moved to a different state and I expected you to move on a some point but I was suprised when you told me... and I got another girlfriend after you. I want you to know that I still love you, I always have and I always will you know that" I told her.

One minute we were staring at each other and the next we were kissing.


	2. Ciaran

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 2 / Ciaran

Kim's POV  
When me and Tommy pulled away from our kiss we stared at each other for a few seconds before I put my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and it felt like I had finally come home. We just sat there in silence enjoying each others company and it doesn't seem like it's been years since we were like this it feels just like yesterday.

After half an hour Tommy walked me home and was shocked to see what house I lived in. This house was a house that me and Tommy had seen when we were dating as teenagers and I fell in love with it, Tommy promised me that one day we would live in that house together start our own family and even though I am living here in my dream house it doesn't feel right without Tommy here too.

I invited him in but he refused and said he had better get back to the other rangers but we did make arrangements to go to dinner tomorrow night. I felt like that nervous 17 year old again who had just been asked out on her first date with Tommy! We said our goodbyes and I went straight up to my bedroom where there was a box hidden underneath my bed, I sat the box in front of me for what felt like hours but was only minutes deciding weather or not to open it. Shall I bring back all those memories? I'm not sure opening this box is a good thing to do but part of me was screaming at me telling me to open it...

Screw it! I opened the box and lying on top of the stuff in there was a picture of me and Tommy at school by my locker. It was when he was the green ranger, he was wearing a green vest and had short curly hair, he had his arm around me smiling at me as I smiled at the camera. I turned the picture over and looked on the back.

December 4th 1994  
Tommy & Kim (School)  
Taken by Trini

Trini had a little OCD of writing who took the picture, she made me go through all my photos and write who had taken them, the date, who was in the picture and where it was taken. It felt like 100 years ago since this was taken but it was only 10 years ago.

I picked up another one of me and Tommy on a double date with Jason and Emily;

September 30th 1994  
Tommy, Kim, Jason & Emily (Dolce Vita restaurant)  
Taken by Waiter

August 28th 1994  
Tommy & Kim (School dance)  
Taken by Zack

Janurary 4th 1995  
Tommy, Kim & Alpha (Command centre)  
Taken by Trini

July 21st 1994  
Kim (Beach)  
Taken by Tommy

July 21st 1994  
Tommy (Beach)  
Taken by Kim

July 21st 1994  
Tommy & Kim (Beach)  
Taken by passer-by

I found a letter that Tommy had sent me when I first moved to Florida;

Dear Kim  
It's been three weeks since you have moved to Florida and I am really sorry I haven't written to you before now but I wanted you to settle in and everything first.

I hope things in Florida are going well for you, this place isn't the same without you here. Don't get me wrong Kat is great but she isn't you.

I promise you that when we go on summer break at school I will come and visit you for a couple of weeks. I have missed you so much and I need you here with me.

All I can think about is our last night together and how much passion we had, I hope when we see each other again we have all that and more. I hope I'm not making you blush writing this but I can't help it.

Love and miss you loads!  
All my love  
Tommy  
Xxx

I put the letter back in its envelope, back in the box, the lid back on the box and put it back under my bed where I wanted it to stay! I knew opening that box was a bad thing to do, years fell from my eyes as I thought about how much he loved and cared for me and how I broke him in two.

Tommy's POV  
I got back to my hotel room and seen the team sitting on my bed "Hayley told us she was more then an old friend... Are you OK?" Kira asked as I sat on a chair by the window.

"She's hot" Connor said and Ethan slapped his arm "What? She is hot" he said again and shrugged his shoulders at everyone.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea" I told them.

I explained to them what happened between us and Connor said she wasn't hot anymore "Connor she's the hottest girl I have ever known, she's the only girl I have ever wanted... She's the one that got away" I explained to him and he shrugged his shoulders "I'm going out with her tomorrow" I said.

"Well I hope you two work it out, she seems like a nice person but I think you two have some issues you need to sort out between the two of you" Trent told me. Kira made everyone leave telling them I was probably tired and they all left.

The next evening I met Kim at Dolce Vita restaurant, we had come on a double date here once with Jason and Emily once before years ago. I seen her sitting at a table in the corner looking t her watch "I promise not to stand you up" I said behind her and seen her jump, I moved so I was in front of her "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" I told her before taking my seat opposite her "Have you been waiting long?" I asked her.

"No I only got here a couple of minutes ago, did you have a good day?" She asked me.

"Yeah it was OK, I popped in to see my mum and then showed the rangers round a little" I explained to her "Did you have a nice day?" I questioned.

"It was OK, went for a run this morning as my run last night was interrupted and then went food shopping and that was about it really, hows your mum I haven't seen her for a while... I normally see her when I go shopping but I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks" she stated.

"Yeh she's OK... You know the normal, asking me when I'm going to settle down and get a family of my own blah blah blah" we both laughed as the waiter came and took out orders.

"I'm liking your new hair cut... Although I miss you long hair the short hair looks good on you" she said and looked down at the table embarrassed.

"Thanks. I heard about your gold medal win a few years back... Congratulations. I always knew you could do it Kim" She smiled sweetly at me as the waiter came back with our drinks. I watched Kim as she sipped her wine and couldn't believe we were on a date together "So what happened to you and Eric?" I asked her.

Her face changed and I could see she was upset about something "How about we talk about that after dinner" she said and I just nodded in agreement "Your new rangers are good... I guess they had a great teacher" I thanked her for her comment as our food arrived. After dinner and desert we decided to go for a walk "So what did Eric do?" I asked her.

"Lets sit down on the bench" we sat down and she took a big breath "Tommy the thing is, well after I won the gold medal me and Eric went out to celebrate and you know we got a little too drunk and one thing led to another between us and... Well a month or so later I found out I was pregnant" Kim was telling me that she had a child? "Six months after my son was born Eric walked out on us saying that I was still in love with you and he didn't want to be second best" she explained.

"Why would he think that you were still in love with me?" I asked her a little shocked by what I was hearing.

"My son was born on your birthday and I decided to call him Ciaran Thomas Harte, Eric was annoyed that I had used your name for his middle name and that I didn't use his last name but he hadn't really shown any interest whilst I was pregnant so I didn't think he would be all that bothered by the last name" she explained "Tommy I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I was scared at how you would react" she said.

"I can't believe this, how old is he? Where was he last night? Where is he now? Did all the others know about him? Did my mum know about him?" I questioned.

"He's four years old, about a year ago Eric came back on the scene and that's where he is now and he comes back next week, the others knew about him and they sent the odd birthday card and christmas card but I don't keep in a lot of contact with them and yeah your mum knew but I asked her not to tell you. She's been really good to us you know, she babysits when I need to do something and she gives him birthday and christmas presents and she took him out on Halloween" so everyone knew but me?!

"Why didn't you want to tell me? Have I done something to make you scared of me or something? I don't understand why you couldn't trust me" I said.

"I think i's time to go home now" she stated.


	3. Letters

Chapter 3 / Letters  
Kim's POV

Tommy had gone home now and he hadn't come to say goodbye. I was a little heartbroken I'm not going to lie but I had to forget Tommy now because Ciaran was coming home in a couple of days and I needed to make sure everything was ready for him. Whilst he has been away I have been decorating his room for him, the theme is Finding Nemo his favourite film. The walls were painted an ocean blue colour and I had painted seaweed and some of the characters from the movie (Nemo, Dory, Merlin, Crush, Squirt, Pearl, Tad and Sheldon) and I painted the Finding Nemo logo on one of the walls. I had him finding Nemo bed covers, curtains, rug, lamp, some stuffed toys and beanie bag, the biggest surprise for him I think will be fish tank I put in his room with some clown fish.. He's been wanting some since he first saw the movie but I was just waiting for the rug to be delivered which is supposed to be tomorrow.

I couldn't wait for him to come home I have missed him so much and it seems silly because he hasn't been gone long and I have been speaking to him on the phone everyday since he's been gone but I miss cuddling with him, getting woken up in the morning by him jumping on me, watching Finding Nemo with some popcorn and playing games that we have made up. You never realise how much you miss your children until they go away and even though I knew he was safe and nothing was going to happen to him it doesn't make me panic less.

I was trying my hardest to forget about Tommy but he keeps creeping up into my mind, sneaking up on me. Why didn't he say goodbye? Has he forgotten about me? Did he tell the other rangers about our date? Has he confronted his mum and his friends about Ciaran? There are so many unanswered questions and I needed them to be answered, he probably had some questions that he needed the answers to as well. I had picked up the phone and then put it down at least 30 times since the day Tommy had gone home, I had wanted to speak to him and try to explain to him everything that happened and maybe I could answer some of his questions too. Why couldn't get this man out of my head? Was it because he was my first love? You know what they say about your first love... I have tried countless times to try and forget about Tommy Oliver and push him out of my mind forever but it never seemed to work and then when he came here to Angel Grove and he saved me from the monsters all of those feelings that I have pushed to the back of my mind over all those years has come rushing back to the surface.

Going into the kitchen I got a bottle of wine out and poured myself a large glass and I drunk it in one mouthful, then I made myself another glass, and another, and another and then another then before I knew it I was drunk and I needed to go and lie down and sleep it off. I hate Tommy for having this effect on me. Was there something wrong with me? How could he walk away like it's nothing? All those feelings need to leave again I cannot live like this, I refuse to live like this!

A FEW DAYS LATER

Ciaran came running into me in the kitchen wearing his favourite Finding Nemo pjs and matching slippers, he handed me the post that had just come through the letter box and smiled up at me waiting for a letter from his dad that wasn't here "Sorry buddy not today. How about you go into the living room and watch your favourite cartoon and I'll bring you in some breakfast OK?" He nodded and ran into the living room. I flicked through the letters as I made his breakfast and came across a handwritten one to me, I gave Ciaran his breakfast then went back into the kitchen to open it;

_Dear Kim  
I feel really bad for leaving the way I did without saying goodbye but you have got to understand how I am feeling right now. I find out that you have a son with the guy you dumped me for all those years ago and that things didn't work out between the two of you and I also find out that everyone knew about him but me... Even my mother knew about him! You cannot just spring something like that one me and expect everything to be OK._

_I still have so many questions that need to be answered but I don't know if I want some of them to be answered;  
Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?  
Have I done something to make you not trust me?  
Where you ever going to tell me about him?  
Has it been hard raising him on your own?  
Why did you come back to Angel Grove?  
When did you come back to Angel Grove?  
Do you still love me as much as I love you?  
Could I convince you to meet up with me and bring Ciaran?  
Am I allowed to meet Ciaran or would it make you and Eric uncomfortable?_

_Kim I love you so much and you know I always have but I feel like I've done something wrong but I don't know what. Please reply as soon as you can._

_All my love always  
Tommy_

I checked on Ciaran and he was happy watching TV so I went back to the kitchen with a couple of pieces of paper and a pen to write my reply;

_Dear Tommy  
You don't have to be sorry for leaving the way you did, I don't blame you at all and I completely understand how you must be feeling right now: angry, confused and betrayed. Trust me I didn't expect everything to be perfect when I told you about Ciaran but I felt like if you were taking me out to dinner on a date then you had the right to know._

_Hopefully I can answer all of your questions to your satisfaction;_

_It wasn't that I didn't trust you enough to tell you about Ciaran it was that I didn't want you to think any different about me, I have been on dates since I had him and people seem to look at me like damaged good and my mum doesn't speak to me anymore because I had a baby the 'wrong way' I couldn't bare to lose you too... The only guy that has ever truly understood me and liked me for me. You haven't done anything wrong and I don't want you to think that you have... It was all my fault I should have told you sooner and for that I am really sorry._

_I knew that one day you and I would find each other and I would have to tell you about Ciaran but I didn't think that day would come around so quick then there you were in Angel Grove as a power ranger saving me._

_When Eric left Ciaran was only two days old so I had to do everything myself, I would be lying if I told tell you I wasn't hard raising him alone but you know me I make the best out of every situation when Eric left I seen it as I didn't have to share Ciaran with him that Ciaran was mine and mine only but now Eric is back in the picture and things have been easier financially and when Ciaran goes to visit his dad its nice to have a break so I can get some things done like decorating._

_I moved back to Angel Grove when Ciaran was six months old and I moved back because I was home sick. I needed to feel safe, comfortable and happy and I didn't feel that in Florida on my own so I can home._

_Is this one of the questions you didn't want the answer to? Tommy you know how much I love you, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and we have been through so much together and I have all of these amazing memories with you and I want to remember them all which means that I have to remember all of the feelings that go with these memories... They never go away._

_I would love for you and Ciaran to meet I know that you would get on great together! I defiantly would not be uncomfortable for you two to meet and to be honest it has nothing to do with Eric... You know when Ciaran came back a couple of days ago he was in a right state, apparently Eric had introduced his new girlfriend to him as his new mummy, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend so screw him!_

_I love you Tommy and I really hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love  
Kim_


	4. Taken

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 4 / Taken

Kim's POV  
It was such a lovely day today, I had decided to put up Ciaran's paddling pool he had been waiting for so long to put this up and today seemed like such a nice day to do it "Why don't you go and get your Finding Nemo trunks and bring them down here and I'll put them on for you OK?" He nodded excitedly and ran off to go and get them, as he did that I filled the pool up with water it was hard making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold but eventually I had right and it was good timing because Ciaran came running out with no clothes on holding his trunks "Why are you naked?" I asked him trying to hide my laughter.

"I was going to do it myself like a big boy but I kept falling over as I lifted my leg to put it in my shorts" he stated frustrated, he held on to me as he put each leg in his trunks then he jumped in the water splashing me "Sorry mummy" he said and started playing with some of his toys.

"That's OK... Are you going to be OK whilst I go and get my phone?" He nodded and carried on playing. I wasn't worried about him drowning there wasn't that much water but as a mother I was still scared. I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone and just as I got to the kitchen I heard him scream and I ran as fast as I could to him and found the tyrannadrone things had him then they disappeared "No!" I screamed, I pulled up my contact list on my phone and found the only person that could help "Hello Tommy" I said into the phone as he answered.

"Kim?" He sounded surprised.

"Tommy I really need your help, those tyrannathings have taken Ciaran, please Tommy I really need your help" I told him crying. They had taken my baby.

"OK Kim, I'm on my way but I'll be a few hours but I will be as quick as I can OK" he promised and I knew he would be here when he could, we hung up and I didn't know what to do, if I was a power ranger it would be easy I would morph and find them but now I'm a civilian and I knew the only person who could save my baby was Tommy. What did they want with him? He was four years old he was probably scared and cold if he was sitting in those wet shorts somewhere he might get really sick. Tommy hurry up I thought to myself as I started to pack Ciaran some things for when we found him he would need some warm clothes and he would probably want his favourite Finding Nemo toy.

Tommy's POV  
When I hung up the phone I looked at everyone who was staring at me "The tryannadrones have kidnapped Kim's son, we need to go over there now. Ethan you and Kira stay here incase anything happens whilst we're away, Hayley try your best to find him or find a list of places they might have taken him, Ethan and Kira you follow any leads here OK? Trent and Connor you're coming with me" everyone understood their orders and we all went to work.

Half way to Kim's I got a phone call from Hayley, I made Connor answer it as I was driving and put it on loud speaker "Tommy there's a place about half a mile from Kimberley's place that has got monster activity coming from it. When you get Kimberly that's the first place that you should go it's your best bet... Ethan and Kira found a invisiportal and they went to Mesagog's lab without getting caught and he defiantly wasn't there" she explained to us.

"Thanks Hayley" we hung up the phone "Trent in the bag next to you I need you to get something out for me, it's a pink box I want you to keep it safe until we get to Kim's and when you see her you give it to her" I told him and he opened the bag bringing out the box "Don't bother asking what it is because I'm not telling you it's a surprise" I told him and he rolled his eyes.

We finally reached Kim's and as soon as we pulled up she ran out to us she looked a state "Tommy you have got to help him... He's probably terrified right now" she told me and threw her arms around me, I hugged her back and told the boys to take the bags inside and they did.

"Listen to me Kim, I promise you that I will do everything I can to get him back for you... I think I have something that can help get him back but you've got to be up for it Kim" I told her knowing her answer already.

"I'll do anything" we went inside the house and I told Trent to give her the pink box and he did, she opened the box and gasped when she seen the contents and so did the boys "Is this what I think it is?" She asked and I nodded "You're making me a power ranger again?" She questioned and I nodded once again "Show me how to morph" she stated and we did she was now officially a pink ranger again.

We were all morphed and we headed to the place Hayley was telling me about and sure enough there were tyrannadrones there waiting for us, Kim went wild and started fighting her way through them to get to her son, I followed behind her and left the other two boys to fight the rest of them off "Kim be careful" I shouted and as I ran after her.

I managed to get in front of her and I seen Ciaran being guarded my Elsa "The plan worked, we lured out the black ranger" she said and laughed "Now surrender you gem or I will destroy the boy" she threatened.

"Over my dead body!" Kim shouted and kicked Elsa away from Ciaran, she took her helmet off. Ciaran instantly ran to her and hugged her tight "Are you OK sweetie?" She asked checking him over.

"A new ranger?! You haven't heard the end of this!" Elsa shouted and disappeared.

"Mummy I was a brave boy I didn't cry! But I was really scared" Kim started crying and hugged him tightly again.

I took my helemt off as the other two joined us, they had already powered down "Hi Ciaran, my name is Tommy. You should be proud of yourself little man you were very brave" I said to him.

"You're Tommy? Mummy we have to go! Daddy told me that Tommy was a bad man and he would try and take you away... We gotta phone daddy now" he seemed really scared of me. He hid behind Kim and grabbed onto her pulling her away from me.

"No he's not a bad man. He's one of mummy's friends and he isn't going to try and take me away I promise, daddy shouldn't of said that it wasn't nice" Kim explained to him.

The five of us made our way back to Kim's house and she made everyone a drink and offered to make us dinner and give us a place to stay for the night which was sweet of her, Connor and Ethan were out the back playing with Ciaran, he took an instant liking to Connor when he started showing him some soccer tricks "They're good kids" Kim commented as she came and stood beside me at the kitchen window and watched the three interact.

"Yeah they're great kids. Kim why would Eric tell Ciaran something like that about me?" I questioned.

"I don't know but let me tell you first thing tomorrow morning I'm ringing him and giving him a piece of my mind, there's a couple of other things I have a issue with that I want to speak to him about. I love Ciaran so much and I would never trade him in for the world but I wish he had a different dad... Someone like you" I knew she was scared about my reaction to that last statement but I was flattered it was a nice thing to say.

"When the others go to bed tonight could we maybe have a chat about some things, there is something I want to tell you and something I want to ask you" she nodded and the other three came rushing in needing a drink "You guys have fun?" I asked looking at Ciaran.

He shrugged lightly before running off to the living room "I'm really sorry Tommy. I promise when I speak to Eric tomorrow I'll make sure he apologises and tells Ciaran the truth about you" Kim said as she took dinner out of the oven.

Kim's POV  
I checked on Ciaran and he was fast asleep snoring lightly once I was convinced nothing would happen to him I went back downstairs into the living room where Tommy had just sent the others upstairs to sleep so we could talk, I sat down next to him and was worried about what he wanted to talk about but I was terrified about what he wanted to ask me "Kim first off I want to say how sorry I am for the way I acted the other week it was totally out of order and I had no right asking all those questions it's your personal life. Ciaran's a great kid and I'm glad that things have been going so well for you because you deserve a little happiness in your life even if I couldn't provide that happiness" he said to me and I felt the tears pricking my eyes.

"You have no reason to be sorry I should have told you instead of hiding it from you. You were one of the best people in my life and I should have told you" I told him.

"How about we're both sorry" he suggested and I nodded "The thing I wanted to ask you was... Well... Come to Reefside with me and resume your role as the pink ranger... Permanently" he said.


	5. Decisions

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 5 / Decisions

Kim's POV  
Move to Reefside? The amount of times I have dreamed of moving and being with Tommy so we could start a life together, but becoming a power ranger again? I don't know if that would be a good idea with Ciaran and everything. He's happy here with his friends and I've just got him settled into daycare I don't want to move him and start that all over again "Tommy I don't know. I've got Ciaran to think about as well, he's just settled into daycare and he has friends here I don't... It's taken three months for him to settle into daycare if we move I'm back to square one. If all of this had happened three months ago I would jump on you right now and tell you I love you and I want to be with you and we'll start again but now things are different. I am really sorry Tommy I don't think I can move again and out Ciaran through all that" I watched his reaction, he looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Of course it was silly of me to even ask that I understand, I should have thought about all of that before asking you that I'm sorry" He stated.

"Oh Tommy you have nothing to be sorry for... I wish things could be so different I really want to come with you and be with you but..." I broke down in tears Tommy is the only man I have ever really loved and I was losing him again.

I felt arms around me and looked up and seen Tommy hugging me and felt him pulling me towards him "Kim you don't need to cry it's OK" He said. He always made me feel better he's the perfect guy and I keep breaking him. He put his head on top of mine and I felt my hair get wet, I pulled away and seen Tommy crying "Maybe things were never meant to work out between us" He stated.

He wiped his eyes and his cheeks "Tommy I love you so much I really do and I want things to work out so much between us you know you're the only one for me but I need to think about my son" I explained to him and I knew he understood what I was saying because thats Tommy he understands.

"I understand you have to think and Ciaran but you have got to think about your own happiness as well. Ciaran doesn't want to see you unhappy he wants you to be happy and I want you to be happy but if you don't want to come with me that's fine but I just want you to know that if you ever change your mind weather it's in a few weeks or in a couple of years you will always be welcome with me and Ciaran" he said.

Connor's POV  
I sat down on the stairs with Ethan and we listened into the conversation between Dr O and Kimberly and I felt sorry for him, he was so in love with her and I know she's in love with him but there was so much going on in their own personal lives right now, Dr O is a real man "Maybe we can talk to her tomorrow maybe try and change her mind" I whispered to Ethan.

"Yeah I want to see Dr O happy he has done so much for us we need to do something for him" He whispered back.

"Come on lets go to bed and we'll speak to her in the morning" I said and we made our way to the guest room.

Tommy's POV  
I've had enough of this emotional stuff for one night "I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you on the morning" I leaned over and kissed her cheek, as I got up off the sofa she pulled me back down and kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back, I laid down on top of her on the sofa and she wrapped her legs around my waist locking me to her making it near impossible to move away from her "Lets take this to bed" I whispered out of breath to her and she just nodded in response.

We rushed upstairs to her bedroom and I closed the door quietly behind us I didn't want to wake the rangers or Ciaran up, she laid down on her bed and I went over to her and kissed her passionately and again she wrapped her legs around me tightly and somehow we managed to take each others clothes off and all to soon we were making love like we used to when we were teenagers.

I laid in the bed next to her and she wrapped herself around me I looked down at her and seen her asleep, she looked beautiful and I couldn't help but think that this is probably going to be the last time we were ever going to so this, it was the perfect goodbye.

The next morning when I woke up Kim was gone, I put my clothes on and went downstairs to see everyone already awake and eating breakfast "Morning Dr O" Ethan said and smirked at me.

After we had breakfast we started loading the car up to go home, Connor and Ethan got into the car I went to say goodbye to Kim and I went in the house to say goodbye without prying eyes. I went in the house and seen her sitting on the sofa "I guess this is goodbye then" I said to her "This kills me to say. After last night but... I love you and I hope I will see you soon" I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Tommy and trust me we will see each other soon" She smiled softly at me and placed a kiss on my lips "I love you" She whispered to me and I left the house and got in the car.

Kim's POV  
I watched from my window as Tommy drove away and again I knew I lost him again, he was the only man who had ever treated me right and had actually loved me and I kept breaking his heart and it killed me every time I did it. I can't stop thinking about last night and the way Tommy touched me and loved me like no one else had ever done, he was tentative and caring and everything a woman could ever want in a man and I just let him get away.

Am I ever going to be happy? Will I ever be with Tommy again? He didn't make me give back the pink morpher, why? "Mummy you look really sad" Ciaran said and hugged my leg. I picked him up and cuddled him and I remembered what Tommy had said last night about Ciaran wanting me to be happy.

"Ciaran did you like Tommy and Connor?" I asked as we made our way to the sofa.

He shrugged a little "Tommy was OK but Connor was awesome you should see what he can do mummy" He answered quietly.

"Do you think you would want me and you to go live closer to Tommy and Connor?" I questioned "You can say no if you want to stay here but mummy was thinking maybe we could be closer to our new friends" I explained to him, I didn't want him to think he had to say yes he could say no if he was happy here and if he wanted to stay here I would stay no questions asked as long as my baby was happy.

**I know this chapter is shorter then normal but I think it was a good cliffhanger to leave it at. I also want to ask a little favour of you amazing people, please could you take a couple of minutes of your time and read Stooshelover555 first story its a morganville vampires and charmed crossover its her first story so please be nice its a great chapter so far she just needs to know people are interested! Thanks guys much appreciated xxx**


	6. Reefside

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 6 / Reefside

Tommy's POV  
I sat next to Hayley in the cave as she searched the area for anything put of the ordinary and she had caught on to how depressed I was since leaving Kim two weeks ago, she had tried her best to cheer me up but I couldn't get her off my mind and our last night together. It really was the perfect goodbye between us one last night together to get all those feelings off our chests but it brought them all back stronger for me and I have missed her so much. She was one of the best things that ever happened to me, she made me feel good when I was sad, she made me feel loved, needed and and wanted.

Even with Ciaran with her I would love to have both of them here and if by some miracle she decided she ever wanted to be with me then I wouldn't want to be a dad to Ciaran because he has a dad I would be a friend to him and help him when his dad isn't there with anything whether it be school work, girl issues or just personal advise.

Since we came home every night when I was laying in bed all I could think about was her and the life that we could have together with Ciaran, I want her so bad "Tommy you have gotta see this" Hayley stated and rushed to look at the monitor where I seen a monster attacking the city with a group of Tyrannadrones.

"Hayley call the others and tell them to meet me there" She nodded and went to work "Dino Thunder Power Up!" I morphed and went to the scene of the monster.

"Black ranger! I am Firefly and I am going to destroy you and your other ranger friends!" He stated and laughed evilly.

"That's what you think" I told him and was about to start fighting him but the Tyrannaones jumped in front and I started fighting them but there was too many of them against me and they were coming at me from all angles "Guys I could really use your help!" I called into the morpher to the other rangers.

"We're on our way Dr O" Connor's voice came over the morpher. I managed to get out of the way of them and got my Brachio Staff and then managed to take a few more of them out but they seemed stronger today, whether that was because I was on my own or not I didn't know.. Maybe it's just old age. Two Tyrannadrones had hold of each arm and Firefly laughed evilly as he saw I was stuck. He opened his mouth and all these flies came and swarmed me, they stuck to my suit and exploded sending me flying high into the air before landing on the ground "Dr O!" Connor shouted and I seen him standing over me with Kira, Ethan and Trent "You OK?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered and we worked together as a team to get rid of the Tyrannadrones and once we had it was just Firefly left "Don't let any flies get attached to your suits" I informed the other rangers as we were about to attack him.

Trent drew his Drago Sword and made his arrows and fired them at Firefly, he stumbled back from the i,pact and explosion then Connor swooped in with his Tyranno Staff, Ethan with his Tricesa Shield an Kira with her Ptera Grips. I then combined my Brachio Staff with Connor, Ethan and Kira's weapons and we made the Z Rex Blaster "Z Rex Blaster!" We called and fired, Firefly fell to the ground in a million pieces and we celebrated our victory.

"Where is the pink ranger?" Elsa asked out of nowhere.

"Clearly not here" Kira answered.

"Well you give her a little message for me, tell her that if she doesn't give me her dino gem then I will take that little brat of hers and this time I'll finish the job" She stated.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" A voice asked from behind me, I turned around and seen Kim standing behind me un-morphed letting me see her beauty I was taken away "If you want it you'll have to come and get it" She said to Elsa "Dino Thunder Power Up!" She called and morphed into the pink ranger she was always destined to be. Elsa came down from the top of the hill she was standing on and Kim stood in front of us "No one threatens my son and gets away with it you bitch" Kim pulled out her Thndermax Saber in Laser Mode and took a few shots at Elsa and Elsa blocked all of them.

"Bad aim in your old age?" She asked.

"Hunny if I'm old I would hate to think what you would call yourself, those wrinkles are a little sign that you're clearly older then me and also... Your black WIG doesn't fool anyone, trying to cover a few greys?" Kim asked, Elsa grunted in annoyance and sent lasers out the end of her sword and Kim back flipped away from all of them "Someone has bad aim in their old age" She said.

"This isn't over, my master will have your dino gem" Elsa stated.

"Then tell him to get come and get it himself as you are clearly not up to the job" She answered and Elsa disappeared through a invisiportal. We all powered down and I went over to Kim and engulfed her in a hug and she hugged me back "I missed you" She whispered to me, we pulled away from the hug and stared at each other for a couple of seconds before leaning in and kissing each other very passionately.

Kim's POV  
We all got back to the cave where Ciaran was waiting for me, he rushed over and hugged me and proceeded to tell me about all the fun he had with Hayley whilst I was gone. When I was on my way here to Reefside I called Connor and told him that I was nearly here and I was here to stay and he told me he was on his way to help Tommy in a battle then told me about the cave and where it was so I could leave Ciaran there if I wanted to help.

Tommy pulled me away from the crowd as Connor introduced everyone to Ciaran "Where are you staying?" He asked.

"In a hotel in town" I answered.

"Stay here, I have the room and I would like the company. You and Ciaran can have different rooms you don't have to share with me... If you don't want to" I told her.

She smiled at me "Of course we'll stay with you and what's the point of living with my boyfriend if I'm not going to share a bed with him" She was about to walk away when she came back and whispered in my ear "We can make up for lost time" She smirked before walking away swinging her hips the way she knew I couldn't resist.

Later that day Tommy took me to the hotel where I checked out and got all of mine and Ciaran's stuff, Connor had taken him to the park to teach him about Soccer then we made our way to Tommy's which he told me was above the cave, he had built a command centre below his house... Awesome. We put Ciaran's stuff in one room which was already painted a light blue so all I had to do in here was pain Nemo and everything on there again as I took the bed covers and everything else, even the bloody fish. I swear that child loves them fish more then he loves me sometimes!

Then Tommy made some space in his drawers and the closet then I unpacked all of my stuff and things really started to feel like home "How long till they are back do you reckon?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure we have time" I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back and I laid on the bed grabbing Tommy's shirt and dragging him down with me and all to soon we had undressed each other and we were christening OUR bed together, a thing I never thought we would be doing.

Dinner time rolled around and Tommy decided to take me and Ciaran out for dinner, he really didn't have to. Now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend I don't expect him to start paying for Ciaran's things or taking us out all the time. It was really sweet of him but he didn't need too I wasn't with him for his money I was with him because I loved him "Tommy you really don't need to start doing all this" I stated as we finished getting dressed.

"I'm not doing it to impress you I'm doing it because it's your first night here and to be completely honest I cannot be bothered to cook so... Anyway I can treat you every once in a while can't I?" He questioned.

"Of course but... I don't know how to word this right, I don't expect you to become Ciaran's dad he has a dad I want you to be his friend or something I don't expect anything from you for Ciaran as he isn't your child" I explained.

"He has a dad and I don't want to come between that, I just want to be a friend to him... Someone he can turn to for advice if he needs it or something. You and Eric are his parents and I don't want to step on anyones clothes" He stated and I felt much happier about the situation.


	7. Six Months Later

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 7 / Six Months Later...

Tommy's POV

Six months it's been since me and Kim got back together and things were going better then expected, Ciaran has grown to like me and now knows that Eric was lying to him and when Kim told Eric that she and Ciaran were moving in with me he has decided that he doesn't want to be a dad anymore and I know it broke Kim's heart that he doesn't want to see Ciaran because Ciaran for some reason idolises his dad and it's him that's losing out, it's sad and I hate men who do not stand up to their responsibilities as a father.

I had taken on that father role unintentionally but it just sort of happened, I take him to the park, I teach him martial arts and at the moment me and Kim are trying to teach him how to swim... You teaching a kid how to swim is harder then it looks, I hope one day Eric realises what he is missing out on.

"Tommy why doesn't daddy love me anymore?" Ciaran asked as I tucked him into bed.

I sat on the bed beside him and put his arm around him "Your dad does love you very much but right now he needs some time to think about things and when he's done thinking you can go and stay with him again" I explained to him hoping it made some sort of sense, Kim normally answers these kind of questions but her and Hayley went out to dinner so I have Ciaran here.

"OK... Can you ready me a bedtime story?" He asked.

"Of course buddy, what one do you want?" I questioned.

"Jack and the beanstalk" This had become one of his favourite stories in the past couple of weeks since Kira told him it when she babysat for us when we went out for dinner one night.

"Once upon a time..."

When Ciaran was asleep I went downstairs and turned the TV on but what a shock there isn't anything on, I looked at the clock and seen it was nearly 9pm and Kim promised she would be home by 8pm, I was starting to get worried about her but knew that it was probably nothing she was probably having so much fun with Hayley she doesn't know what the time is or something... She's probably on her way back as we speak.

Turning the TV off I decided to go onto my laptop and just finish work stuff and before I knew it that was all done, I really needed to have a word with Connor about his grades for science he may be a power ranger but he needs to knuckle down or I'm going to have to take his morpher off him. He's got a great mind and great skill out of the classroom now I just need to make sure he uses that mind in the classroom... He won't be getting scholarships from colleges for soccer if he can't keep up his grades!

When my work stuff was done I looked at the clock and seen it was nearly 10:30pm, it really isn't like Kim to be this late and I was worried. I got my phone out of my pocket and phoned her but it went to answer phone, I tried a couple more time but the same thing happened so I tried Hayley's number but nothing. I was beyond worried now so I phoned Conner "Hello?" He asked sleeply.

"Hi Connor I know it's late sorry but can you come and watch Ciaran please? Kim and Hayley went out and were supposed to be back by eight and its now just past ten thirty and I'm getting worried about them" I explained to him.

"Yeah that's fine I'll start coming over now, I'll tell me parents something" We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone and twenty minutes later Connor was there "Still no sign of them?" He asked.

"No I'm going to have a drive around and go to where they had dinner... Call me if you need anything or if they turn back up OK?" I questioned and he nodded and I ran out the house.

I had been driving around for almost three hours and there was no sign of them anywhere it was like they had just disappeared off the face of the earth, I looked at Hayley's apartment, Where they had dinner, the side streets, I even asked at the police station if they had been brought in for any reason they were nowhere! It was nearly 3am and I still hadn't found them and I phoned Connor to see if they had been back but they hadn't, where could they have gotten too?

The only place I hadn't tried was the hospital but I think that was mainly out of fear in case something bad had happened to them but why hadn't they called? As I walked in I found the reception area and gave the woman a photo of them "Hi, have these two been in here at all in the last seven or eight hours?" She looked at the photos intently.

"A couple of women who look like them were brought in around eight thirty but I can't be sure" She said.

"Kimberly Harte and Hayley Ziktor?" I questioned, she looked on her computer and looked up at me "What? Are they here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll call the doctor has been dealing with them" She picked up the phone dialled a number and spoke to someone for a few seconds and hung up "Dr Marshall will be with you shortly, would you like to wait over there?" She pointed to some chairs in the waiting area and I went and sat down.

About 15 minutes later a doctor stood over me "Hi I'm Doctor Marshall I have been dealing with Miss Harte and Miss Ziktor, you are?" He asked.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, Kimberly's boyfriend... What happened?" I asked.

"Come with me to my office" He said and we walked together to his office were we sat down in the chairs "At around seven-thirty this evening both women were brought in from an RTC" I looked at him confused for a moment "Sorry a road traffic collision, the police were also at the scene. It has been proven that their car was hit by another driver that was under the influence of alcohol... They are both in bad ways. Miss Harte has got internal bleeding she has been in surgery and we are pleased to say that the surgery went well and we are hopeful that she will make a recovery... Miss Ziktor on the other hand is still in surgery for internal bleeding, it was her side of the car that was hit so she got the brunt of it we're not sure how she will be until she comes out of surgery" He explained to me.

I was in shock "Can I see Kimberly please?" I asked him.

"Visiting times are over... But I suppose I can give you a few minutes" I thanked him and we went to her room, she was asleep and wired up to different monitors.

The doctor walked out of the room to give us some privacy, I sat on the chair next to her bed and held her hand "Kim you gotta wake up soon, Ciaran needs you and I need you. What happened?" I questioned "I can't stay here long but I'll be back during visiting times and I'll bring Ciaran with me... Man I have no idea what to tell him when he wakes up and asks where you are" I said to her.

When I got home Connor was asleep on the sofa, there was a blanket in the cupboard which I got out and threw over him and turned the TV and lights off which he had left on. What the hell am I going to tell Ciaran when he wakes up? I can't believe all this has happened!

I was woken up by my bed moving and opened my eyes to see Ciaran jumping on my bed "Morning buddy..." I said sleepily and I looked at the clock and seen it was half 7 in the morning, I've only been asleep a couple hours "Connor's downstairs, why don't you go wake him up whilst I get out of bed OK?" He nodded excitedly and jumped off the bed, I heard him running downstairs and then Connor yelling.

When I went downstairs I seen Connor and Ciaran watching cartoons, Connor turned to look at me and I pointed to the kitchen he got up off the sofa and we went in the kitchen and I explained to him what happened to Kim and Hayley "I'm going to go back to the hospital during visiting hours with Ciaran. Do you wanna come with me and see Hayley?" I questioned.

"Sure, man I cannot believe this happened" He stated in shock.

"I guess I should go tell Ciaran the bad news..." I sighed and me and Connor went into the living room to tell him the bad news.

**I really need your reviews guys, I need to know I'm going in the right direction xx**


	8. Guess Who's Back

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 8 / Guess Who's Back

Tommy's POV

Telling Ciaran was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done it was hard explaining to him that she had been inn car crash and was hurt but was OK, he was confused as to how she could be hurt but OK it didn't make sense to him and I'm not surprised he is only four years old but he understood finally that when we went to see her he had to be careful because he might accidentally hurt him which I knew he wouldn't want so he promised he would be good and careful when we went to see her.

When we got to the hospital he managed to climb onto her bed and I seen her wince as she hugged him so I went to get him but she saw me coming and shook her head, I understood she just wanted to hug her baby for a little while, I gave them some privacy and went into Hayley's room to check on her. She was awake and watching TV "Hey, how you feeling?" I asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Better, my head really hurts and they keep doping me up on these drugs that make me feel sick. Is it clear what happened? No one has told me anything" She explained.

"You were hit by a drunk driver, I'm not sure if they have been arrested or not yet or even if they know who was driving the other car but when if I hear anything I'll let you know" I said.

We spoke for about forty five minutes then I said I was going to go and check on Kim and Ciaran and make sure that he wasn't hurting her or anything but I assured her that Connor was supposed to be coming to visit, we said our goodbyes and I left to go and see Kim.

Going into Kim's room I seen Ciaran sitting in the chair next to her bed colouring something in, she was just watching him with a smile on her face "How's Hayley?" She asked me.

"Yeah she said she feels better but has a sore head. What about you? How do you feel today?" I asked and kissed her.

"The same really, I have a headache and my stomach hurts but other then that I'm OK... Great news the doctor said I can go home in a couple of days. Are you going to be OK looking after him for a couple of days?" She asked.

"We'll be OK won't be buddy" I said to Ciaran.

"Yeah we'll be OK mummy" He told her.

When me and Ciaran got home he went up to his room to play and I was worried about him, since we left the hospital he has been really quiet and not acting himself so I went up to his room and seen him sitting on his bed not doing anything "Hey buddy, what's up?" I sat down next to him and put my arm around him.

"I want my mummy home" He said and started crying. I hugged him and told him I wanted Kim home too as I missed her but it didn't seem to make him feel better. This parenting stuff was hard work I had no idea how Kim did this on her own everyday "Is she coming home soon?" He asked.

"Yeah she'll be home in a couple of days. Till then it's just me and you and you know what... We're going to have fun. How about I call Connor over?" I questioned.

Connor came over an hour later and took Ciaran in the garden to play soccer which gave me a chance to clean the place up and put some dinner on, I asked Connor if he wanted to stay but he said he had a date tonight. Connor's a good kid he stayed later then he needed to, he was late for his date which he didn't have to do but he did.

It was just me and Ciaran for dinner and it was surprisingly good. We talked and got to know each other a little better and he ate all of his dinner then when dinner was finished with we got a bowl of ice cream and watched Finding Nemo then it was bed time, it was late and it was tired so I was going to bath him tomorrow, I read him a story and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

When I was sure Ciaran was OK I went downstairs and cleaned up the plates and bowls used at dinner and cleaned up any other mess that I didn't get to do earlier then when that was done I flopped onto the sofa and watched TV.

I went and checked on Ciaran on my way to bed and his cover wasn't over him but I went to check him and make sure he wasn't cold, his hands were freezing so I put his covers back over him and he stirred but didn't wake up. I went to my bed and laid down on my side after stripping down to my boxers and all I could think about was Kim, the bed sure felt empty without her in it.

Kim's POV

I was awoken by light, I flickered my eyes open and when I finally adjusted my eyes I seen Eric standing over me "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I questioned.

He smirked and sat down in the chair "Looks like a nasty crash Kim, how are feeling?" He asked.

"It was you, you crashed into us. You could of killed me!" I shouted.

"Where's Ciaran? With him? How about I take him till you get better then you can come and get him" He said.

"Over my dead body" I hissed at him. I could see my phone on the table next to my bed but Eric was sitting between me and my phone.

"Well that can be arranged" He stood over me and put his hand over my throat but I reached my hand out and managed to grab my phone and I just pressed the number 1 and the call button which was Tommy's number "Tommy... Help" I said as loud as I could when I seen that he had answered.

The line went dead and my eyes were closing too.

Tommy's POV

I heard Kim calling for help then the line went dead, I couldn't take Ciaran with me togo help her and Kira lives the closest to the hospital, no one is going to stop a power ranger so I called her straight away "Dr O do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Yeah I know and I'm really sorry but I need your help. Kim just phoned from the hospital and called for he but I've got Ciaran here I can't leave him and I can't take him into a bad situation like that and you live closest to the hospital... Could you go and check it out, no one is going to stop a power ranger in the hospital" I explained to her.

"Don't worry Dr O, I'm on my way there now... I'll keep you updated" She said and hung up the phone.

An hour later the phone rang and I answered it immediately "Well, what happened? Is she OK?" I questioned.

"Dr O, I think I'm too late there are doctors in her room resuscitating her and hospital security is in there with some guy I don't know who he is" She said.

"OK well I'm going to phone Trent or someone to come and stay here with Ciaran so I can come to the hospital" I told her.

"No you can't. They will want to know how you knew before they phoned you and it will leave a lot of answered questions" She explained.

Another thirty minutes went by before my landline rang and I answered it before Ciaran woke up "Hello?" I said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello Mr Oliver this is Dr Marshall calling. Now I don't want you to panic but someone managed to get into Kimberley's room this evening and he tried to kill her but we managed to resuscitate her and she is stable. We have this man with hospital security awaiting the police, he said his name is Eric... Does that ring a bell?" He asked.

"Er yeah that's her ex boyfriend, her sons father. I cannot believe this happened, how the hell did he get in? Do you not question people who just wonder into the hospital this time of night? How did he do it?" I was so mad this had happened it was unbelievable.

"He tried to strangle her but a nurse doing her round disturbed him and called out for security who arrived seconds later and caught him before he could leave. I assure you Mr Oliver I have no idea how this happened but when I do find out there will be punishments given to the appropriate parties, she is fine I promise Mr Oliver and I can assure you that this will never happen again" Doctor Marshall stated.

"You're damn right it won't. I will be in first thing tomorrow morning" I hung up the phone and sighed in relief that she was stable, Kira left the hospital when she heard the police being called she didn't want to get caught.

How did Eric know she was there? Was it him driving the car that crashed into Kim and Hayley? Why did he do it? Why did he want Kim dead? Why did he hate her so much? What happened? I was so confused as to why he would want Kim dead, there were so much many questions that needed answers and I was going to get them!


	9. Man To Man

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 9 / Man To Man

Kim's POV  
Thank God! Today I was freed from my prison like hospital bed to go home to my own bed and just be in my own surroundings, when I was being discharged Tommy came into my room and smiled at me. He walked over and kissed on the lips "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Better thanks... Where's Ciaran?" I asked him.

"He's with Connor for the day. I thought that today you could get comfortable at home, I also have to go somewhere and I didn't want to leave you alone with him if you still sore and can't run after him, by the time Connor brings him back he'll be ready for bed" he explained to me.

This is why I love Tommy he's goos like that and always thinks about what other people need "Thanks, where are you going anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

"To get you a present" He kissed the top of my head and picked up my bags before we walked to the car.

When we got home he helped me up the stairs and he brought me up a drink, some food and my medication so I wouldn't need anything whilst he was gone, he was the best boyfriend ever.

Tommy's POV  
I had heard from a reliable source that someone had paid Eric's bail bond and he had been released so I got into contact with him and we agreed to meet and sort everything out man to man. I was going to make sure that he knew to leave Kim and Ciaran alone because they were my family now and there was nothing he could do about it and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure he stayed away from my family and when this was all done with I will tell Kim that I had done.

I arrived at our meet spot and I seen him sitting on the hood of his car trying to act like the hard man but he as about to become my bitch, he doesn't know I'm a power ranger and he doesn't know how I can kick his ass with my eyes closed "Mr Oliver" He greeted when I got out of my car.

"I'm here to tell you one thing... Kim and Ciaran are my family now you lost them when you tried to kill Kim and you better stay away from them" I told him sternly.

He got off his car and stood in front of me nearly nose to nose "That's my son and Kim, you can have her she's nothing to me. She's not hot anymore she had a kid and she got fat and ugly and I don't particularly care about her at all whether she dies or not... I don't care" He said with a laugh.

I lost it. Before I knew what I was going on I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor, when he was laying on the floor I threw a couple more punches and threw in a kick for good luck "Stay away from them or I will break every bone in your body!" I got back in the car and drive to get Kim some flowers or something.

When I got home I went up to the bedroom and seen her sitting up in bed watching TV, I went into the bedroom and placed the flowers I got her on the bedside table and I handed her the bar of chocolate I got for her which she had been dying for "Thank you, the flowers are beautiful and the chocolate... When I get better you're getting laid" We both laughed and I got into the bed next to her and we cuddled.

I looked down at Kim half an hour later and seen her fast asleep, I untangled us and went downstairs and cleaned everything up and when I was finished the front door opened and Connor came in with Ciaran "Where's mummy?" He asked excitedly.

"She's asleep" I told him and he looked down sad "When she wakes up I'll let you know OK? Did you have a good day with Connor?" I asked him.

He nodded and began to tell me about his day, they had played soccer, eaten ice cream, tried to pick up hot girls as I'm told. I gave Connor a look who shrugged "Hey it wasn't me, he like this girl and I said I would take them both for ice cream" He said in his defence.

I made dinner and I had decided to bring it upstairs to eat with Kim, Ciaran was more then happy to eat his dinner with his mum upstairs so as Ciaran raced up the stairs to wake Kim up I somehow managed to balance 3 plates up without spilling anything!

Half way through dinner my phone buzzed to indicate that I had a text, I checked my phone and seen the message was from a 'unknown' number;

You think you got one over on me? Meet me in the same place in 1 hour and we'll settle this once and for all, Eric

Did this guy really want to get beat twice in the same day? Did he have a death wish? "Who was that?" Kim asked.

"I'll tell you later OK?" I indicated towards Ciaran she nodded at me and I text Ethan;

Can you come and stay with Kim and Ciaran please. I need to go somewhere and don't wanna leave her on her own?

He text back a couple minutes later saying that would be fine, I waited for him to get to the house before I drove off towards where Eric wanted us to meet, this time there were a few more cars around so I didn't want to draw attention to ourselves because then the police would get involved.

"I'm surprised you showed" He stated as I got out of my car.

"I'm surprised you wanted us to meet again, wanna get your ass whipped twice in one day?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to question you about something... You said I had to stay away from Kim and Ciaran even though that's my son and the mother of my child, what are you going to do if I don't" He asked with a smirk.

"Like I said before. Stay away from them or I'll kill you" I threatened, I squared up to him and punched him in the face.

Before I knew what was going on I had guns pointing at me, I was being yelled at to lie on my stomach and have me arms out. I did as I was told and heard lots of commotion around me and was confused as to what was going on, someone put my wrists behind my back and cold metal wrapped around them. I was being arrested, Eric had set me up!

Kim's POV  
The phone rang out loudly and I answered it with much effort "Hello?" I said.

"Kim it's me, look there's no time to explain everything right now but I'm in jail. I need you to get Connor or someone to bring me my card so I can pay my bond fee and get released" What?

"I want an explanation right now Tommy, why the hell are you in jail? What's going on?" I questioned.

"Kim I've gotta go just do as I ask please then I will explain everything" He said.

Ethan was still here so I told him Tommy had been arrested and needed his card, he went straight down to the police station and I was sitting in bed angry waiting for him to come home, I was going to kill him for getting himself arrested! What the hell does he think he was playing at?

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my bedroom door opened and Tommy stood there looking at me "What happened? How the hell did you get arrested? You better tell me everything" I was so angry.

"Earlier today I met up with Eric to tell him to stay away from Ciaran because you guys were my family now and he lost all rights when he tried to kill you. He said he wanted Ciaran but he didn't care if you died or not and I just lost it and I bet him up, during dinner it was him who text me telling me to meet up with him and I did but he had set me up. He kept pushing my buttons and I lost it and I threw a punch then I had police shouting at me to lie on my stomach, I had guns pointed at me and when the police interviewed me they said they got information that I had a gun and was going to shot Eric dead! He set me up!" He explained.

"Why did you meet in the first place? Eric is my problem not yours you don't have to worry about him. I know that your angry about what he did to me but he's going to court next week and he will defiantly go down for it then we never need to see or hear from him ever again, he's lost all rights to Ciaran to he can't contact us" I told him.

He just got into the bed next to me and kissed me "I'm sorry, I love you" He kissed me and we laid down together and he soon fell asleep but I couldn't sleep thinking about this mess.


	10. Happy Ever After

Back in Love and Back in Pink - Chapter 10 / Happy Ever After?

Kim's POV  
Me and Tommy walked out of the courthouse and got into the car and it was there we started our celebration, today was the beginning of the rest of our lives! Eric had been charged with attempted murder and had been sentenced to jail for 15 years with no parole and he had been told by his lawyer to give up his parental rights as he wouldn't be able to see Ciaran anymore as I said he couldn't see him and no court was going to grant him access with my attempted murder so he did... Me, Tommy and Ciaran were free to start living our lives the way we wanted them and forget about Eric for the rest of our lives.

Tommy had also been to court in the last couple of weeks for 'assaulting' Eric and the judge was so nice and said he would have done the same thing if he were in Tommy's shoes but that didn't excuse his behaviour, in the end the judge gave Tommy a warning and said that if he was in court again under any charge then he would be going to prison.

I had to admit that this had to be one of the best weeks of my life! We had finally defeated Mesagog, Eric had gone to prison for 15 years and given up all his parental rights to Ciaran, Tommy had got off going to jail and to top it all off... Me, Tommy and Ciaran were moving back to Angel Grove, back home.

When we got home we told Kira, Connor, Ethan and Trent the news and they were so happy for us. Ciaran was in daycare and when he got home me and Tommy where going to tell him that we were going back home to Angel Grove and I know he would be happy to be going home.

We had decided to let everyone stay for dinner and because it was such a nice day it had been decided that we were going to have a bbq to celebrate our day, Connor went and got Ciaran from day care as we set everything up. I know it was only a bbq and there was only a few people but we still had to make sure we had enough plates, cups, cutlery, sauce, food and drink for everyone.

The only thing we didn't have was ketchup and Ciaran will only eat burgers if there is lots of ketchup, so I was going to the store and Kira said she would come with me.

"I can't believe your moving back to Angel Grove" She stated as we walked into the supermarket.

"I was happy here but Tommy wanted to go home and be closer to his mum, I think he feels guilty that he doesn't see her very often... I know he speaks to her everyday but I think he really misses her" I explained.

"I couldn't imagine not seeing my mum everyday but yet here I am going off to college and to find someone to sign me all on my own" She stated.

"You'll do great Kira, your a great singer and guitarist they'll be fighting over you" She laughed and we continued our shop.

We got back with all our bags of shopping and walked into the kitchen "Gosh Kim thought you were only going for ketchup" Tommy said.

"I know but whilst we were there I seen plastic cups, plates, bowls and cutlery so I thought instead of spending hours washing up later we can use these then out them in the bin" I explained to him "I also got some ketchup, bbq sauce, mayonnaise and some bin bags for out here and I got more burgers and stuff incase we ran out" I was so pleased of myself, I could have a bbq at the last minute and have everything ready "Is Ciaran back yet?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in the garden, why don't you go and see him whilst I sort this stuff out" He was such a great boyfriend.

I walked into the garden and Ciaran instantly spotted me and ran over to me as fast as his little legs could carry him and when he got to me he jumped up and I caught him and picked him up "How's my big boy today? Did you have a good day at day care?" I asked him.

"Yeah I played in the sand!" He squealed excitedly.

"Wow , what did you do in the sand?" I asked and he told me every last thing he did at day care today and I was so proud of him, he could count to twenty now and he knew the alphabet, he was going to be a brain box like Ethan and Billy and yet be sporty like Tommy and Connor.

Tommy's POV  
As everyone was waiting for the food to cook we decided to talk about our lives as power rangers and how grateful people were and how much good we did, it did make us feel knowing that because of us the world was now a safer place for people to live in. It was scary knowing how close we actually did come to losing that last battle with Mesagog and if we had lost it would have been our fault, it's a lot of pressure for someone no matter how old they are.

It was strange to think that I was now longer a power ranger but a man with a girlfriend and child to look after all in the space of a year it was crazy! I never thought that me and Kim would get a chance to speak properly again but yet here we where a couple in love like we were so many years ago and even though Ciaran wasn't biologically mine I was going to help Kim raise him as my own.

Moving back to Angel Grove was a big decision for me to make as I had only been here for a year and was really just starting to settle in with everything as I took so much time off when I had been frozen, invisible and all of that I missed out on getting know all my students and other colleagues but I guess that made the move easier, there wasn't goodbyes to make.

Hayley could get back to a normal life and just run the cyber cafe, Trent was going off to Art School, Kira was going to find someone to sign her, Connor wanted to open a kids soccer camp with Ciaran was invited to when it opened and Ethan was going to college to study Computer Science, everyone else was moving on maybe I should too?

I had already been offered the job as a science teacher at Angel Grove high and Kim had been given the opportunity to work at the gymnastics school as head coach, Ciaran was going into full time day care and he couldn't wait to see his old friends. Everything seemed to be falling into place but I couldn't help but think there was something that was going to go wrong because that's just the way I think... Everything seemed to be to perfect but Kim assured me everything was going to be fine.

"You OK Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Yeah just thinking about everything that's going on" I answered.

"Still thinking that it's all to good to be true?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just a negative person but something is going to go wrong sooner or later" I told her.

"Nothing is going to wrong Tommy... We are going go live happy from now on" She said and kissed me "I promise" She stated and kissed me again.

"Well if anything goes wrong then I'm blaming you" I laughed and she went out to speak to the others.

Kim's POV  
Tommy was being so negative! I don't know what more I can do to prove to him that make him realise that you can have a happy ever after. There was so much to look forward to now that Mesagog and Eric were out of our lives for good, we could get married and maybe even have children of our own and do all the things we used to talk about in high school all them years ago.

When everyone had left and Ciaran had gone to bed I flopped down on the sofa next to Tommy and we snuggled as we watched the TV "Are you feeling happier now?" I asked him.

"A little but I'm just waiting for something to ruin it, I'll be happy if nothing wrong happen but it's inevitable" He answered.

"You are so depressing! How about I make you a deal... If nothing bad happens in the next six months then we get married" I said.

"Are you proposing to me?" He asked in shock.

"Well yeah I guess I am... If nothing bad happens in the next six months then we get married" I told him.

"OK then if you are sure nothing will go wrong, it's a deal" We sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
